jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Demonstar
'''DemonStar '''is a indie shareware computer game designed and developed by Mountain King Studios, Published by ionos, inc. based on their earlier game Raptor: Call of the Shadows. It is a top-down vertical scrolling shooter game with an outer space theme and simple controller style. The game shares many similarities with the Raiden series. DemonStar features various power-ups, including smart bombs and other power-ups which modify the types of projectiles that the player's ship fires. The full version of the game features 18 levels. At the end of each level is a boss ship that the player must destroy. Plot The Terran Fleet is developing a new prototype starfighter, the RaptorX, and the player is a test pilot of that prototype. Suddenly, the Xidus Armada Fleet, the Terran Fleet's arch enemy (ever since Galactix), launches an all-out surprise attack on the Terran Fleet that catches them with their guard down, destroying all Raptor fighters in the process, save the few RaptorX prototypes which were away being tested. Now the player must battle through the Xidus Fleet alone, destroy their ultimate weapon, codenamed the DemonStar, and save the rest of the Terran Fleet. Development and release DemonStar development began from 1996, Mountain King Studios, inc. create from the prototype game engine ‘RaptorX Engine’ since previous the game Raptor: Call Of The Shadows was fictional successes being to next game projects. The gameplay details is much grander looks 2D / 3D game style of Raiden from the original game series. Ionos, Inc. publisher will be holder line-up games with Demonstar are wanted to distribution marketing, The first version was officially released in December 31, 1997. Moved along from the ionos went off from marketing holder. Until it retailer version released with self-published on period about several years. Different publisher version includes new graphics, designed minor changing and it re-released to DemonStar Classic in 2007. Spin-off titles Two additional titles have been released: DemonStar Secret Mission 1 and DemonStar Secret Mission 2. These games include better graphics, re-designed models and icons, higher difficulties, and other changes. Review James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. got the mixed to reviews among that have indie classic space shooter for PC windows. The users was got point score was 9.6 / 10 * See the game reviewed onto the reviewing users Legacy Popular Cultures James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming whose made the YouTube gaming videos on DemonStar back in 2014 gained more then popularity videos preserving their gaming videos on the internet, Later that year. Astro3D Gamer it also played with Mountain King Studios, Inc. as their own with Production Contribution. Production Contributions James Emirzian Waldementer is now joining Mountain King Studios, Inc. as an part with production contributions with works part his favorite indie shooter game such as: DemonStar, Galactix, Raptor, Xarlor, Hypertron 2 and others. His contributions are System Administrator who would his favorite game and preserving their gaming videos on internet, Later that year he creates the graphically art design and 3D modeler with DemonStar, Raptor and Galactix Development Crew * Demonstar Credits Crew External links *Official website